


The Good Fight

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, seriously its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hero. Doyle looks down on Angel and Cordy fighting the Good Fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

Prompt: The good fight  
Fandom: Angel the show  
Characters: Francis Doyle, Cordelia Chase, Angel  
Pairing: none  
Summary: Post-Hero. Doyle looks down on Angel and Cordy fighting the Good Fight.

Francis Doyle looked down on Angel Investigations, trying to hide the smile that formed on his face as Cordy and Angel bickered about the coffee, and then about Angel keeping his blood in the office fridge. The squabble ended with Cordelia taking an iced vanilla mocha break and Angel returning to his darkly furnished office to brood.

He laughed to himself. This was what the Good Fight looked like most of the time. It wasn't all about the heroics and Big Bads, it was about everyday life and doing your best to do what was right.


End file.
